djlsocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Lights
'Amanda Light's Amanda is 5 foot 6 , 120 pounds , has brown eyes and long brown hair. Amanda has a great figure which is a little more curiver than Nikki's and looks like a model like Nikki. Amanda does kickboxing when she was 12 and she is now quite good at it. Amanda speaks English and French since her mom is from a French decent but her mom is a Half French and Half English. Amanda is Arrogant like Mitch, mean to others, jealous when someone looks better that her, short-tempered, rude and loves her boyfriend and does not care for anyone except her boyfriend and her teammates. She also likes to flirt with Azure which Azure hates. Amanda has a great school like as she used to be a popular student. Azure liked her a lot until that incident that hurt and embarrassed Azure. When that happened Amanda was suspended for 2 weeks while Mitch was suspended for 3 weeks due to Nikki and Chris telling the principle. When she came back to school when her suspension is finished , she was no longer popular as the students in school hated her and also her friends turned their backs on her. That cause Amanda to be extremely angry at Nikki for ruining her life , so she always insulted Nikki during her school days. When Azure came back to high school , Azure would always protect Nikki by him telling her to f*** off. Amanda is quite smart in school as she gotten As for all of her subjects. Amanda is now in her 1st year in Lemon Brook College getting a Degree. Her regular attire that she is wearing is a Dark brown crop top, black miniskirt and brown high heel shoes. Her ring attire that she wears in the ring is White sleeveless belly shirt with black mini shorts with black and white boots. 'Wrestling Carrer' Amanda debut in PCUW on January Week 3 along with Mitch Adams her boyfriend when Kevin introduced to them.Amanda always manages Mitch in his matches , she also interfered Azure before that cost him his match once before. Amanda lost her debut Match after New Year's War when she was defeated along with Mitch and Guntep by The Orange City Dragons (Azure , Chris and Nikki). She lost to Ivory Gerdelman at Breaking Point when she was disqualified by hitting her with a weapon. Amanda won her first match by teaming up with Katherine Carlisle defeating her arch-rival Nikki and her rival Ivory on June Week 3. 'Family' Amanda's dad is working as a CEO in his company while Amand's mom is working as a Fashion Designer. She has a Older brother who is currently in United Kingdom , studying to get a degree . She has dated Mitch for 2 years now. 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *The Dominant Diva of PCUW (Self-Proclaimed) *Spoiled Brat (called by Azure) 'Finshers' *Lights Out (Inverted Overdrive) *Lights of Destroyer (Double knee backbreaker) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *The Destiny Empire 'Title Reigns' *Currently None 'Entrance Music' *Madison Rayne's IMPACT Wrestling entrance theme (Killa Queen) Category:PCUW OCs